uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lena
Lena is a Ukrainian model and the mother of Petra. She is played by Ivana Milicevic. |image= |caption= |jobs= |full_name= |portrayer= |quotes= |seasons= }} Punch Out Lena and Petra are having tea with Daniel Meade. Lena tells Daniel that it is their first time in New York City and that Lena promised their 'Mama' that she would look after her 'sister'. He ends up subtly asking them to go out that evening. His meeting with Lena and Petra ends up lasting the whole day, that evening his friend Becks arrives with several bottles of champagne to join them. The four end up going out that night to The Salt Mine and ''Prague, ''the A-List club Betty Suarez is at with Christina. Later that evening, Lena and Becks leave the club to have sex at his place, leaving Petra with Daniel. While Petra and Daniel are in bed, Lena arrives. She springs a question on Daniel; "So are you giving Petra the May cover or the June?". She reveals to Daniel that Petra is a month shy of her seventeenth birthday, making her only sixteen. The age of eighteen being the age of consent in America, this makes Daniel guilty of Statutory rape. Her final words in the episode are "You naughty, naughty boy!" Petra-Gate Lena and Petra are next seen at the Daniel Meade's office. Lena's colder more cruel nature shows up, such as when she fiercely tells Petra to stop laughing or she will get wrinkles. Daniel tries to pay her off with $75,000, Lena is insulted and insists that her blackmail isn't about money but for Petra's career insisting "She is going to be the next Kate Moss, except not such a piggy". He then pushes for a photo-shoot with Mode Brazil, which Petra seems fine with as she already has the wax, but Lena still thinks it is not enough. Daniel announces at an editorial meeting that Petra will be the next cover model. Alexis doesn't take Petra's career seriously describing a toothpaste advertisement in her homeland of Ukraine as her biggest credit, and they already have Scarlett Johansson. Alexis gets the impression that Daniel promised Petra the cover in order to get her into bed and refuses more adamantly. He later confides his plight in Alexis, who holds know sympathy for him and laughs because he is the one that their father, Bradford Meade, trusts. She offers him a truce, if Daniel resigns, she will put Petra, who she sarcastically calls "Miss Teen Kazakhstan", on the cover. Lena arrives later with Petra later that day, she claims to for test shots for Petra's cover, revealing Daniel must have resigned and handed control over to Alexis. Betty is with Henry, and she sarcastically says to Lena that she must be proud of herself, the way she got Petra's cover, and that she should be put on the Mode Mother's Day issue, but Lena, proud of her daughter's success, says that one cover girl in the family is enough. The mother and daughter sit opposite Betty and Henry, who glare dissapprovingly, with smug smiles. But then Petra goes to light a cigarette. Henry tells her that smoking is prohibited and Betty is reminded of earlier that morning, when she went to get Daniel's bagel breakfast, she passed Petra at a kiosk buying her cigarettes, in America you must be 18 to buy cigarette, and Lena showed her I.D. Betty rushes to go and tell Daniel before he signs over control to Alexis. She snatches Petra's purse and runs into the boardroom and Lena chases after her demanding the purse. But Betty picks up the wrong purse, when Alexis reads out Lena's age (38) and comments "And I thought my work was good". Henry grabs Petra's purse and throws it to Betty, her I.D reveals she is actually 20 years old and Lena had told her not to carry her I.D without it. Daniel is victorious and rips up the resignment documents. Lena and Petra are never seen again. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists